Glasses to Goggles
by GirlUnknown1
Summary: Anyone else wondering where Matt got his trademark goggles? I know I was, that's why I wrote this. Drabble-ish with an OC.


**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

A redhead boy was walking down the halls, completely immersed in the game console in his hands. He looked up as he felt a light tap on his shoulder and found a girl smaller than him holding out a stack of papers to him. "Excuse me, Mello asked me to give this to you," she said timidly.

Matt rolled his eyes. Mello must have scared the girl into doing this. He took the stack whilst muttering a word of thanks. He rubbed his eyes to try to read the text. He had to squint to make out the tiny symbols.

While he was trying to read, the girl looked at him confusedly. "Um, what's the matter? Are you alright?" she asked, while tilting her head to the side.

Matt spared a glance at her and snapped his concentration back to the documents in his hands. He didn't find any harm in telling her. "I can't see very well." he stated.

"Oh. Do you need glasses?" she inquired.

Matt looked at her like she said the stupidest thing in the world. "I do, but I never wear them."

"Why not? Your vision's gonna get worse."

Matt had given up on reading the papers and gave the girl his full attention. "Because they don't look cool." he answered.

The girl looked at him strangely. "How about contacts?"

Matt winced at the thought of putting something directly on his eyes. The girl took that as a no. "So your only problem with your glasses is that they don't look good?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, if they didn't look nerdy, I'd wear them."

The girl thought for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to wear your glasses?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Then can I have them?"

Matt looked at the girl, confusedly. "Have what?"

"Your glasses."

Matt raised his brow at the unusual request. "Ohkaaay," he said, unsure. As he fished out the glasses from his pocket and gave it to the girl.

The confused expression returned to the girl's face. "You don't like your glasses, but you carry them around with you?" she asked.

Matt just shrugged. "It's better than leaving it in my room and risk Mello finding it and telling everyone." Matt paused. "You wouldn't tell, right?"

The girl shook her head. "Thanks for the glasses, I'll return them as soon as I'm done." she said. "I have to go now, bye!" she said, as she turned to go back to where she came from.

"Return them as soon as I'm done?" Matt asked to no one in particular. He shook it off, returning to his game. "Weird kid."

* * *

A few weeks later, Matt saw the girl again. She was holding a small box and looked strangely like a person who had just committed a crime. Matt looked at her suspiciously before approaching her.

"Hey," he greeted her from behind. The girl jumped and squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, h-hello." she stuttered. She held out the box she was holding to him. "I hope you like it."

Matt looked at the box curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

"Your glasses." she said.

Matt stared at her for a moment and opened the box. He took out a pair of orange tinted goggles. He grinned. "Thanks. How'd you know orange was my favorite color?"

The girl looked at him, surprised. "It is? I just thought it would look good on you."

Matt tried on the goggles. "How do I look?" he asked.

The girl's mouth twitched at the corners. "You look great!" she answered.

Matt looked at the girl, she looked nervous. "Are you ok?" he asked.

The girl bit her lip and burst out, "I'm sorry! Mr. Wammy found me with your glasses and I had to tell him it was yours!" she squeaked.

Matt chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair. "Don't worry about it, kid. the old man already knew anyway. Of course, if it was someone else, I might have freaked out."

"Really? That's a relief." the girl exhaled a breath that she didn't notice she was holding.

Matt took off the goggles and examined it closely. "He helped you didn't he? He found the materials for you?"

The girl nodded. "He did more than help, he made the whole thing, actually."

"Oh, then I guess we better go thank him then." Matt said, walking towards the office, with the girl trailing behind.

Matt knocked at the doors and out came Wammy. He instantly noticed the goggles on Matt's face. "I see took a liking to Athena's present." he said to Matt, nodding in approval.

"Athena?" Matt mumbled, realizing that was the girl's name.

"Hello, Mr. Wammy. We just came to say thank you for making the goggles." said Athena.

"Yeah, I really like it." Matt added

Wammy smiled. "It was my pleasure."

The two nodded and went to test the goggles' limits. Wammy watched them fondly as they ran to Matt's room and closed the door when they turned the corner.

"So that's why I couldn't find you yesterday." commented L, who was sitting in an armchair with cake in hand.

"Yes. You aren't the only child I look after, L."

* * *

**A/N: Just a plot bunny I had for a while… Actually, I'm thinking of making a real story with Athena in it… Please review! It helps motivate me and it'll help me improve**


End file.
